


Hope

by Morganlefay_6013



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, Daenerys Targaryen Lives, Fluff, Friendship, Hope for the future, King's Landing did not burn to the ground, Queen Daenerys, Soft Daenerys Targaryen, Unexpected revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013
Summary: AU where Daenerys dind’t went mad and Kings Landing surrendered before her (and dind't burn).An old friend of the past comes to an audience with the Queen and there is a big revelation made.Maybe Daenerys is not the last dragon after all...





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Esperanza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273902) by [Morganlefay_6013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganlefay_6013/pseuds/Morganlefay_6013). 

> Hi, so this came to my head while thinking about how the series ended and how bitter and unfair was the developement of the arc for Daenerys, and I tried to fix it a little, I hope you like it.

After King’s Landing surrender before Targaryen troops, peace had finally come to the Seven Kingdoms. Luckily, the city didn’t suffer any harm, although the Red Keep was being reformed in some ways, for example, the dragon skulls returned to the Throne room, their empty eyes watching the people reunited in there. On the Iron Throne, Daenerys rise above the crowd, her white hair around her like light crown. She had a little hard time adjusting to the westerosi costumes, but she had a good Council to guide her and she had Tyrion, that always came up with a witty solution to any conflict, for what she was forever grateful.

That morning, like many others, she had audience with the common people. Their assessors insisted countless times that Tyrion, as Hand of the Queen, could handle that task, but she insisted that she wanted the people to see that she was not her father and she could be trusted, so she seated on the Throne and listened their requests. Normally they were little things, merchants, farmers, fishers, each and every one with their common problems, usually easy to solve. Sometimes there were complaints or claims for justice for some kind of crime. Today it seemed no different from other days.

When she was done attending an old farmer with some land disputes with his neighbor, she made a gesture for the next person to come forward. A Woman came and bowed, her black hair slide, covering her face. When she rose, Daenerys recognized her: it seemed to be a life away, and it really was. Long ago, across the Narrow Sea, when she was with the Dothraki and Drogo lived, she was part of her retinue. Ada. Her factions were sharper and her eyes seemed more tired but somehow wiser. She unconsciously leaned forward wanting to leave that uncomfortable chair that her ancestor forged centuries back, but she contained. 

-How can I help you?- she tried to keep her tone neutral.

-Your Grace, I don´t know if you remember me. I used to serve you across the sea. My name is Ada…- her voice had become confident with the years she noticed with a smile.

-I remember you- she interrupted with a gesture meaning she could come closer if she wanted to. The guards doubted but she made another gesture that it was fine. Ada walked closer.

-Well…-she started after a brief pause- I don’t come to ask you for anything. Actually, when I learned that you gained what was yours by right, I knew that I had to come to see you. There is something you need to know… Well more someone you need to know- with a gesture of her hand a little figure approached, cover in a cloak too big. When the figure reached her, she leaned and whispered sweetly but firmly and removed the hood, revealing a six year old girl, her hair black as a ravens wings.- This is Visenya- she said planly, looking to Danerys with insecurity- she… is… well…- the name caught her attention, but when she loked at her more carefully saw that her eyes where deep amethyst colored, just like… she forze- She is you niece, your Grace- people started to murmur and Daenerys demanded silence- I thought that you had the right to know. When… you husband died I… I left behind. I knew that you suspected my state, but surely you didn’t know who was to blame for it- she explained looking at her hands.

The little girl looked at Daenerys with curiosity. Her mother pulled her sleeve and she made a clumsy bow, that made Daenerys smile got wider. Now she understood certain things. Before his death his brother seemed less susceptible to his tantrums, he stopped to breathe in her neck like he did at the beginning and she noticed how he followed Ada with his eyes. She supposed that he got infatuated, and she really couldn’t blame him, she was charming with her filled cheeks and her blue eyes. She thought about asking, just to be sure it was a mutual thing, but she didn’t notice any discomfort in Ada, so she let it go.

-Did he knew?- she spoke after some moments of consideration. Ada nodded with weigh. Daenerys closed her eyes weighted out. She allowed herself to feel guilty for a few seconds and looked back at the child- Come forward. – she leaned her hand to her. The girl doubted some instants. She looked at her mother, who nodded to her and went forward to the Iron Throne, intimidated. Daenerys formed what she hoped it was an encouraging smile. When she arrived she bowed again. Daenerys made a gesture to Tyrion and he dismissed the unattended people promising that the audiences would start oven after midday. She rose form the throne and leaned to her niece. It was a strange thought. She had a niece. Her eyes were the same shade as Viserys. And her nose had some of him too. Her look was determined as her mother’s. She felt a chill.- Hello Visenya, how are you?- she spoke in a sweet tone reserved for her dragons and little children.

-I’m fine… Your Grace- she added shyly.

-Oh, there is no need for you to say that, I am you aunt. You can call me auntie if you wish- she stroked her hair. She felt a pain in her heart. She thought on her son, who never got to live. A part of her wanted to retreat to her chambers and cry but other part, a more rational one, saw in this girl the opportunity that she thought lost: to raise and see to grow up flesh of her flesh.

-Auntie Daenerys?- she tried with a hand on her mouth.

-That’s right- she smiled thrilled- Do you like sweets?- she asked knowing that there would be an enthusiast response on her side. The little one nodded- I think we might get you some, come with me, dear- she offered her hand and, to her surprise, she took it without hesitation. She did a gesture to Ada for joining them and they were escorted to the kitchens, where all enjoyed lemon cakes, which Visenya ate pounding her legs seated in the edge of a table while her mother and her new aunt talked.

-Vis, eat slowly, or your tummy would ache later- her mother softly warned, while she ignored her on purpose.

-You could settle here in the Keep- said Daenerys absently beholding her niece. She got fond of her very quickly.

-I don’t mean to be an hindrance. I don’t want tittles, or richness, I just… You had the right to know- Ada insisted.

-You are not such thing. She is my niece. I know how difficult is to grow up in the streets, I simply won’t allow that- she said firmly- And for the look of that appetite, I can tell it hasn’t been easy so far. For either of you- she looked at Ada’s marked cheekbones, rounded and juvenile in other time. Ada nodded gratefully.

-I thought it might be a relief to know you were not the last of your kind, but perhaps this was not the best way to let you know. I couldn’t send a raven. And I am aware that you hadn’t the best relationship with your brother… But maybe you better than me could tell her about her origins and your ancestors. Maybe even teach her some Valyrian. She learns fast, she is full of energy- she said looking at her daughter.

-It brings me comfort- Daenerys nodded- and it is a relief. I can’t have children, she is the future of the Targaryen line. And with pleasure I will treat her as the family she is. That you both are. The only one I have left. I am Aware that in the past I could have handle things differently with Viserys… Let me make you up for it- she looked at her on the eyes.

-I…There is no need for that. We were not even married, at all effects she is a bastard, not even a Targaryen…-Ada mumbled.

-Not if I say so. I won’t turn my back on my family a second time, not after all I’ve been through- she held Ada’s hand with a begging look. She finally nodded. –Prepare a chamber, they will stay here- Daenerys spoke with authority. Some servants moved efficiently to arrange preparations.- The Council has been pressuring me to get married and design heirs…- she whispered in a conspiracy tone to Ada as if they were still in the Dothraki domain and none of this have ever happened- I hope that with you here they would be placated. Worry not, you don’t have to be part of the court if you don’t want to. I will take care of her education so she becomes a worthy successor –she looked the doubt on Ada’s face- but you will have the last word. You will always be her mother- she added smiling.

-All this… is very sudden- Ada complaint.

-It is for me too- Daenerys admitted- But I can see a little light in the horizon again- she said with hope and she intertwined her arm with Ada’s- I wish that for the three of us. A light on the horizon – she noticed that Ada was holding her breath and she smiled more relaxed after that.

-I wish that too- Ada said with confidence this time.

-I must ask, if it is not much of an indiscretion, Viserys… he… Did he treat you well?- the question had been in her head for a while now, but Visenya had monopolized all her attention with her questions and her charming and childish smiles. Daenerys had a soft spot for children, she couldn’t help it.

-He loved me- Ada nodded- in his way. Your brother was… a complicated man. But as surprising at it might seem, he treated me with respect, kindness even. And I loved him back, if that is what concerns you- she replied, guessing her next question. Daenerys nodded meditative.

-That’s why you named after him- she deduced.

-For that and for Visenya Targaryen, Raeghar’s wife. Viserys told me about her, she was quite a woman- Ada laughed and Daenerys followed, happy to have someone to share confidences carelessly. They looked at Tyrion interacting with Visenya. Daenerys knew that he had a soft spot for children too. This women appeared in her life just when she was starting to felt trapped between the walls of the Red Keep and she couldn’t be more thankful to the gods for that. She thought that at least her brother seem to have been done something good and noble in his life and a part of her did peace with him and herself at the light of this revelation.


End file.
